With the prevalent use of graphical user environments to assist computer users in interacting with, and getting the most out of their computer systems, one of the most common interfaces a user works with is the explorer-type tree found in such products as Windows Explorer and Xtree. The explorer-type tree (or simply the explorer tree) is used to navigate among hierarchical folders in an easy, intuitive, manner. Computer files can be moved or copied from one folder to another simply by dragging and dropping the file onto the destination folder.
The explorer tree interface has been extensively used in computer programming and integrated development environments (IDE's) to assist the programmer in placing computer files into their proper location prior to compilation, linking, or run-time deployment. This placing of files into their proper places is of particular importance when programming in Java, since different file types must typically be placed into particular locations for proper functioning of the IDE and for successful generation of Java applications. Several of these file layout and placement requirements are described in the Java™ Servlet Specification Version 2.3, Sun Microsystems, Inc., Palo Alto, Calif., U.S.A., incorporated by reference herein. The requirements for proper file location extends to other Java derivative technologies such as web services development IDE's, for development of web applications. Mechanisms which can assist the software programmer or developer in ensuring the quick and accurate placement of files are of great benefit in ensuring optimal use of the programmers time, and minimizing any inconsistencies due to misplaced file location.